After Future Saga
The After Future Saga (未来の佐賀の後) '''(also known as '''After Future Arc) is the second story arc in the Dragon Ball SF fan-manga. The story continues six years later in Age 797 and focus on the Z Fighters' lives along with a new generation of warriors on Earth. The Fan-manga chapters are expected to be released and serialized on Deviantart and TheOtaku presented by Nikon23, himself. Volume 3 - A New Age Summary: The story continues six years later in Age 797 and focus on the Z Fighters' lives along with a new generation of warriors on Earth. Chapter 13 "A New Era Begins! 6 years has now passed since Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta's departure. On Earth in Satan City a bank is being robbed by a group of robbers and the Satan City Police is trying to arrest them but they are no match for the the criminals. After witnessing the danger while on the way to school, Pan rushes to help, with her brother, Maaku going to school instead. A Earthling teenager named Aple arrives and defeats the criminals along with help from the Great Saiya-girl (Pan in disguise). After arriving at Orange Star High School, Pan is worried about being grounded due to being late again. Elsewhere in Mount Paozu, Gochan (Goten & Valese's son) defeats a Wolf Thief after he is confronted by him while on his way home from School. Chapter 14 "Trouble in Satan City!" A Week later, in West City at Capsule Corp. Residence, Bulla & Chalot (Trunks & Mai's son) are getting ready for school in West City, while Trunks is on his way to work at Capsule Corp. Headquarters. Meanwhile in Satan City, another bank robbery takes place this time with the Red Claw Gang leading the attack. After Great Saiya-girl destroys their armed Robot, her and Aple begin a assault and defeat half of their gang with ease drawing in a large crowd as the Police keeps them back. after a final Robot is used by the Red Claw Gang, before it could launch a attack on the City, Krillin destroys it with a Kamehameha causing the Red Claw Gang to surrender. soon afterwards Aple figures out the Great Saiya-girl's true identity. Chapter 15 "And So.. Spring Break Begins!"''' While Spring Break begins, Pan teaches Aple how to fly and control his Ki along with Maaku and Gochan. On Training Island, Yincha (Yamcha and Aya's son) & Kuru (Marron's son) are being trained by Krillin as students of the Neo Turtle School. After swimming to the island, Kuru and Yincha all have lunch along with Marron, 18 & Master Roshi. afterwards Kuru and Yincha must find a stone marked by Krillin. whoever finds the stone gets to eat dinner while the loser goes to bed hungry. as Kuru finds the stone, Yincha is chased by a large dinosaur. Chapter 16 "Training Complete! Piccolo's Ordeal!" In the Divine Realm, Piccolo is finishing up his training with Agon. After Goku and Vegeta return from the Hyperbolic Dimension, they have naturally evolved. After Agon drops Goku, and the other off on the Scared World of the Kais, everyone prepares to return back to Earth. After Piccolo ask Goku a favor he takes him to New Nameek while Vegeta is taken back to Earth by Kibito Kai. After arriving on New Namek, Goku and Piccolo meet Cargo and they are taken to Grand Elder Moori's village to see him. Soon afterwards, Goku learns of Piccolo's offspring, Kagyu who was born and bought here after the Defeat of Baby in Age 789. Chapter 17 "A Unexpected Event!" After meeting his offspring, Piccolo takes him back to Earth. After arriving on Earth with Goku and Piccolo, Kagyu meets Dende and Mr. Popo and Goku finally returns home back in Mount Poazu with Chi-Chi. After learning that Goten and Valese have moved into their own home in Mount Poazu, Goku and Chi-chi go to visit them and he meets his grandson, Gochan. After reunite with Gohan's family and see Pan and Maaku for the first time since his departure. Elsewhere in West City at Capsule Corp, Bulla is about to go out on a date with a tennager named Kin, but the Date is cancel by her father, Vegeta. A week later at ZTV, Hercule is during a interview about the 30th anniversary of the Cell Games. Mr. Satan got the Tournament chairmen to hold the 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai this year on May 17th instead. Chapter 18 "Preparations Begin!" A week later at ZTV, Hercule is during a interview about the 30th anniversary of the Cell Games. Mr. Satan got the Tournament chairmen to hold the 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai this year on May12th instead Goku trains with Goten and Gochan in Mount Poazu. At Krillin's House, Yincha and Kuru are still training under Krillin. At Gohan's House, Gohan and Maaku are training together. Elsewhere on Earth, Piccolo has started Kagyu's training. On The Divine Planet, Azure and Agon are visited by Chidai & Enki from Universe 6. they all soon learn of a message from the Grand Minister from the Grand Zenos. Dragon_Ball_SF_Volume_3_Page_0.jpg|Dragon Ball SF Volume 3 (Front Cover) Dragon Ball SF Volume 3 Page 50.jpg|Dragon Ball SF Volume 2 - Back Cover Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Extended Universe (Nikon23) Category:Dragon Ball SF Sagas